Slenderman
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Mª Belén, Inés, Marta, Fernando, Hugo, Carlos y Elena(personas reales) van de vacaciones a un pueblecito llamado Brail Falls. Se instalan en una cabaña que hay en medio del lago del pueblo llamado Codron Lake. Desde que llegaron notan como si les vigilaran y decidieron salir de allí, pero cuando estaban huyendo, les perseguía el bicho. ¿Conseguirán escapar del temible Slenderman?


Slenderman

PERSONAJES:

Inés Simón

Hugo Baena

Fernando Gómez

Marta Delgado

María Belén Fernández

Elena Rodrigez

Carlos Rodrigez

Nombre:Mª Belén Fernández Serrano Clase:1E

Capitulo 1

_El viaje_

Un día, antes de las vacaciones de verano.

-Oye, ¿qué os parece si viajamos a algun sitio y pasamos un mes?-dice Elena.

-Si,-responde Marta-me parece bien.

-Yo sé a donde podemos ir,-dice Mª Belén informando-cerca de aquí hay un bosque muy bonito con un lago y en medio está la cabaña a la que podemos ir.

-y...-dice Hugo preocupado-¿está abandonada?

-No, por supuesto que no, mañana me traigo unas fotos.-dice Belén contenta.

En ese momento, viene Inés corriendo.

-¡Chicos, mañana es el día de las notas!

-¿Enserio?-dice Fernando pensativo¡No me acordaba!

-Por cierto-dice Inés-¿De qué hablabais?

-Estamos planeando ir de viaje-dice Hugo informando a Inés -mañana Mª Belén nos va a traer unas fotos de un lugar que dice que es bonito.

RIIIIIING

-Nos vemos mañana-dice Marta llendose con Mª Belén.

Al día siguiente.

-Mirad,-dice Belén entregando las fotos-¿y...qué os parece?

-Es muy bonito María-díce Elena maravillada.

-Y que bonitas vistas-dice Inés.

-¿Y qué cosas se pueden hacer?-dice Fernando.

-Oh, según Mª Belén, se puede pescar,pintar,crear cosas,dar paseos,ver la tele...-dice Marta contenta-vamos, casi todo.

-¿Nos podremos llevar la wii o la NDS?-dice Carlos.

-Te puedes llevar lo que quieras-dice Belén.

-Se comienza a repartir las notas...Hugo.

-Aquí.

-Mª Belén.

-Si.

Después de terminar de repartir las notas.

-¿Cuánto has sacado Belén?-pregunta Inés.

-Todo sobre menos Natu, como lo odio-dice María un poco decepcionada.

-No pasa nada Mª Belén, lo tienes todo aprobado-dice Elena animando a Mª Belén.

En el recreo.

-¿Cuando saldremos-dice Fernando.

-Pues,sobre las seis de la tarde de hoy-dice Mª Belén-, saldrá un tren un poquito después.

-Y ¿dónde nos bajaremos?-pregunta Carlos.

-Cerca de allí hay un pueblo con una estación de tren y hay también unas tiendas para comprar comida,subvenir,ropa...

-Nos lo vamos a pasar genial.-dice Inés muy contenta.

-(A coro)¡Sí!

Capitulo 2

_Al pueblo y a la cabaña_

En el tren.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar María?¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?¿Hemos llegado ya?¿Cuánto falta?-estaba Inés pegando saltos de nerviosismo y alegría.

-Ya vamos a llegar, espera un poco.-dice Mª Belén muy harta del nerviosismo de Inés.

Marta miró a su alrededor y vio varias cosa:Elena estaba tranquilizando a Inés y la tenia retenida; Fernando, Hugo y Carlos estaban hablando de videojuegos y mientras Mª Belén estaba mirando el paisaje atraves de la ventana y ve un cartel con el nombre del pueblo. Y dice María:

-Ya vamos a llegar.

-Mirad, desde aquí se ve el lago-dice Elena ilusionada.

-Mª Belén-dice Marta-¿cómo se llama el pueblo?

-Eso, que todavía no nos as dicho de eso-dice Hugo.

-Mirad, el pueblo se llama BraigthFalls y el lago se llama Codron Lake.-dice Mª Belén informando a sus compañeros de viajes-el lago tiene unas aguas cristalinas perfectas para bañarse, tiene un bosque de álamos donde se puede pasear.

Al final llegaron a BraigthFalls y se fueron con las maletas a la cabaña, directamente.

-Según el folleto, la casa tiene dos habitaciones,dos cuartos de baño,un salón con televisión,un comedor, una cocina y un jardín con butacas.-dice Maŕa Belén.

Dentro de la casa.

-Y si nos dividimos en dos grupos para dormir,los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas-propone Inés.

En la habitación de las chicas, cada una ordenaba su ropa.

-Yo me tengo que poner obligatoriamente en una cama individual-dice Mª Belén.

-¿Por?-pregunta extrañada Elena.

-Es que...le tengo pánico a las literas-dice Belén.

-Si-afirma Inés -creo que ya me lo comentaste una vez.

-¿Os apetece dar una vuelta por aquí?-propone Marta.

Antes de que las tres muchachas respondieran, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el cuarto de los chicos que estaban en la habitación contigua. Las cuatro chicas fueron haber que pasaba y se encontraron con Carlos tirado en el suelo con su maleta al lado y los otros dos riéndose.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Inés preocupada.

-Carlos se había apoyado el la baranda,se le resbaló la mano y se calló al suelo juntó con la maleta.-respondió Hugo mientras Fernando seguía riendo y Elena ayudaba a Carlos a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-dice Marta.

-Si gracias.-responde Carlos.

Después de ponerle unas vendas en la mano a Carlos se fueron a dar un paseo,pero...uno del grupo estaba extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa Fernando?-Pregunta Hugo.

-Siento algo extraño, me siento incomodo-dice Fernando.

El grupo se paró en seco.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Mª Belén.

-Siento como si algo o alguien nos observaran.

-Será tu imaginación-dice despreocupada Inés.

Capitula 3

_Un día diver y una observación espeluznante_

Al día siguiente a las 12 de la mañana.

-Belén, despierta.-decía Marta.

-Dejame dormir,estoy cansa'.-Dice Mª Belén entre bostezo y bostezo.

-Que te levantes,que vamos a bañarnos un rato en el lago.

-decía Marta.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntaba María con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora vengo-dijo Marta.

Un poco más tarde,llegaron Inés,Elena y Marta, la cogieron por las piernas y los brazos y la sacaron de la cama.

-Ah, dejadme que ya voy-dijo Mª Belén.

La dejaron en el suelo y se levanto,se puso el bañador y se fueron al lago junto con los otros tres.

Cuando llegaron, la primera persona en lanzarse al agua fue Belén y los demás le siguieron. Elena, Inés Fernando y Hugo estaban echando un partido al waterpolo,Marta estaba en la orilla tomando el sol,Carlos estaba flotando en el agua boca arriba y Mª Belén buceaba y hacia perrerías hundiendo a los amigos. Después salieron del agua y María e Inés estaban en la barbacoa,Marta y Elena jugaban al parchís,Carlos estaba con la NDS Fernando se daba una vuelta por la orilla observando la otra y Hugo estaba mirando el paisaje. Entonces Fernando se hacercó al muchacho y le pregunta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Chicos, ya está la comida-dice Inés.

Todos se pusieron a comer y después se pusieron a jugar al juego del Tabú y más tarde se volvieron a meter en el agua.

-Oye y si jugamos al pillar, pero dentro del agua-propuso Carlos.

-Yo me voy a salir-dijo Belén-voy a pintar un poco a lapiz este paisaje.

-OH,venga,juega con nosotros-decía Inés.

-No, además, estar tanto tiempo del agua no me sienta bien.-respondía Mª Belén.

Esta se salió,cogió su cuaderno de dibujo, su estuche de colores y se puso a dibujar mientras los otros seis jugaban.

Por la noche, junto a la orilla del Condron Lake.

-Hola Mª Belén,-dice Hugo-¿qué te pasa?

-No podía dormir y decidí salir a ver el lago de noche,-dice Mª Belén antes de bostezar-pero,me está empezando a dar escalofríos.

En ese momento, los dos chavales vieron una figura entre los árboles de la otra orilla.

-¿Qué es aquello de allí?-dice Hugo señalando a un árbol con una figura extraña.

-Que raro,no estaba hay antes-dice Belén pensando-además, tiene figura humana. Mejor nos vamos a dormir, que seguro que es imaginación nuestra.

-Si,-contesta Hugo- hasta mañana.

Capitulo 4

_Leyendas del bosque_

Al día siguiente.

-Hola, buenos días-saluda Inés a sus compañeros-¿Y Mª Belén?

-Seguro que todavía duerme-contesta Fernando desde la otra punta del salón.

-Elena,Hugo, Marta, que os apostáis de que está en la cama-dice Carlos.

-Yo 1 euro-dice Elena.

-Yo pongo...mmm...5 euros-dice Hugo poniendo el dinero en la mesa.

-Yo 4 euros con 50 cent.-dice Marta a consciencia.

-La única forma de saberlo es yendo a su habitación-Dice Fer acercándose a ellos.

Los cinco fueron a la habitación, pero se encontraron la cama vacía y echa.

-¿Dónde estará?dice Marta preocupada.

En ese momento escucharon un golpecito proveniente de la parte de atrás de la casa y el grupo fue a ver que era y se encontraron a la chica sentada en una tumbona con un cuaderno A3 y un estuche de colores dibujando.

-¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo, Belén?-pregunta Elena.

-A hola,-dice María Belén-no e dormido en toda la noche,ni siquiera me tumbé en la cama, tenia un presentimiento muy raro desde que vi lo que vio también Hugo y entonces cogí y me puse a pintar todo lo que veia para relajarme.

-¿Qué visteis?-pregunta Fernando extrañado.

-Pues vimos una figura humana en la otra orilla del lago en esa dirección-dice Hugo.

-Y,¿cómo era?-pregunta Elena un poco asustada.

-Pues... la verdad, no se veía muy bien-recuerda Mª- pero si que era muy alto con unas piernas y unos brazos muy largos y se escondía detrás de aquel árbol de allí y era como si nos observara. Más o menos así.

Entonces, Mª Belén les enseño dos dibujos que ella había pintado.

-Da igual.-dice Inés-¿Nos vamos al pueblo a comprar comida y alguna otra cosa?

-Vale-contesta Hugo.

-Así nos despegamos un poco-dice Marta.

Entonces cogieron sus bicicletas y se fueron de la cabaña. Cuando llegaron al pueblo se sorprendieron porque no habia nadie en las calles. Se dividieron en grupos de dos:Carlos e Inés se fueron a una tienda de videojuegos; Fernando,Hugo y Elena se fueron a la tienda de subenirs y Marta y Mª Belén se fueron a comprar comida.

Después de terminar todo, se reunieron el la plaza del pueblo y cuando se iban a marchar, llegó un Hombre mayor y los llamo para decirles una cosa.

-Chico, estáis en graves problemas-advirtió el anciano.

-¿Por qué, señor?-preguntó Inés.

-Tenéis que marcharos para poder sobrevivir porque hay una maldición.

-¿Cuál,señor?-dijo Carlos.

-Cuente nos la maldición esa-dijo Hugo intrigado.

El señor mayor empezó a contarles la leyenda.

-Mirad, por las noches, en el pueblo y en el lago de aquí,pasan cosas extrañas,en el bosque se a avistado una figura alargada como la de un humano,pero alargado. Esa cosa, por las noche se deja ver y va en busca de los más jóvenes,por eso no hay ningún niño,pero irá a por vosotros muchachos,salid de aquí antes de que os encuentre-advertia el anciano al grupo.

-Ba, eso son chorradas-decía Carlos.

-Pues yo no lo creo así-decía Mª Belén muy seria(ya era raro que estuviera seria).

-¿Por?-decía Marta impresionada por la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

-Porque a tres de nosotros nos a pasado cosas raras-decía Mª-Fer,mientras dábamos un paseo por el bosque de día,tubo un mal presentimiento y tenia escalofríos.

-Eso es correcto-afirmaba el chaval.

-Y Hugo y yo vimos algo entre los árboles ayer por la noche.-decía Mª Belén.

-Es verdad-decía Hugo.

-O no, os a encontrado,dentro de poco abra una catástrofe en la cabaña-decía el viejo asustado y se fue.

Los chicos, mientras por el camino de del bosque, Mª Belén estaba reflexionando las palabras del señor, pero no le echó cuenta y no se fueron del lugar.

Llegaron a la casa,se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron el el lago a nadar y a echar un partido al matar, luego todos se fueron a la cama y desde la otra orilla, otra vez esa figura mirando la cabaña del lago escondiéndose detrás del mismo árbol.

Capitulo 5

_Una película de terror por la noche_

Al día siguente.

-María, levantate ya que son las 11 de la mañana-dice Elena.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz-dormía Mª Belén.

-Hay...Inés, ¿puedes venir?-llamaba Elena.

-¿Qué pasa?-decia Inés- otravez igual, ¿esta chica no va a cambiar?

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ-seguia Mª Belén.

-Noooo -decian Elena e Inés a la vez.

Inés se puso a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga y se des-pertó.

-Jajajajaja, dejame Inés, -decia Belén entre carcajadas-no me hagas más cosquilas, jajajaja,dejame, dejame, dejame, jajajajaja.

-Qué te levantes alazana que es la hora de despertarse.- decia Inés dejándola en páz- Venga,arriba que son las 11:05.

Las tres se fueron al salón,aunque Belén estaba casí dormia y parecia que estaba borracha pegando tumbos.

Luego, desayunaros los siete chavales, se vistieron y se fueron al bosque a dar un volvieron a la casa y se pusieron a jugar al Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos London 2012(aunque fuera 2013) y después volvieron a la cabaña, se cambiaron y se fueron a darse un chapuzon mientras Mª y Marta estaban en la orilla tumbadas charlando y jugando al Tabú.

Por la noche despues de comer.

-Oye, yo me e traido una pelí para verla ahora-dice Hugo cojiendo el disco de la película.

-Pero, ¿de qué es?-pregunta Marta intrigada.

-Según pone aquí se llama "Al final de la escalera"-dice Fernando leyendo el cartucho donde venia.

-Pero, ¿no es para mayores?-pregunta Inés.

-Y ¿no es de miedo miedo?-dice Elena.

-Yo que sé,-responde Hugo- fue la primera que cogí porque no tenia tiempo.

-Prrr...pero si esa ya la e visto-contesta Mª Belén desinteresada.

-Pues no nos cuentes la película-dice Carlos.

Los chicos tomaron sitio para verla:Mª Belén se puso en el sofá, Inés,Elena y Marta se pusieron en el suelo y los otros tres cogieron una silla y se pusieron al lado del sofá para ver mejor la tele, pero...cuando comenzaba la película, Belén ya estaba dando guerra.

-Ahora llega el tió en la casa y se da cuen-dice Mª Belén contando la pelí.

-Ssssshhhhh-dicen todos a una cortandola.

Después de un rato.

-Y ahora tiene-dice Belén.

-Ssssshhhh-volvian a decir en coro.

Como Mª Belén estaba aburrida, porque ya la habia viso, se empezó a que dar dormida, hasta que se durmió.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz-dormia Mª Belén.

-Jo-refunfuñaba Inés.

-Venga ya, será una broma, ¿no?-se que jaba Fernando.

-¿Enserio?-decia Marta.

-Noooo, callate-decia Elena.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ-seguia María.

-Para un momento la película Hugo,-decia Carlos-haber que hacemos con esta.

Hugo se levantó y pausó la pelí.

-zzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz-suegia durmiendo Mª Belén.

Inés cogió y se puso a pegarle ostias mientras le decia que se callara;fue inutil,se la intentaron llevar a arriba, pero en ese momento se aferró al sofá y no pudieron intentaron todo, desde imnotizarla hasta sumerjir el sofá con ella, pero ni se despertaba ni dejaba de agarrar el sofá. Hasta que Inés cogió y se puso a hacerle cosquillas y entonces se despertó, la dejó y le pegó cuatro huantazos y se quejó:

-¡Eh!¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!-se quejaba Mª Belén.

-Porque no nos dejas escuchar la pelí.-decia Marta.

-Uh...pues, losiento.-decia Belén- Mejor me salgo afuera a dibujar y os dejo en paz.

Entonces, cuando la muchacha salió, vió una figura que se esfumaba como el polvo, pero un poco más cerqua que el árbol donde vió una figura casi humana.

Capitula 6

_Algo delante de la puerta_

Esa noche,después de la película,todos se fueron a ,ninguno podia dormir,todos en vela incluida la vaga del grupo,(Mª Belén que ya era raro[y no, no era por haber dormido antes])todos hacían algo tumbados cada uno en sus camas:Carlos jugaba a la NDS,Fernando y Hugo en el portatil viendo videos,Elena y Marta jugaban al "piedra,papel o tijeras"(Elena estaba ganando) y Mª Belén e Inés cantaban las canciones de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar del cap El regreso de la venganza del part.2.

Al día siguiente.

-Hola,-saludaba Carlos- ¿habeis dormido algo esta noche?

-No-decia Inés.

-Para nada-contestaba Hugo bostezando.

-Ni pizca-respondia Marta.

-Yo estube despierto-dijo Fernando.

-Y yo,-dice Elena- pero si que hay alguien que si lo hizo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hugo.

-Mª Belén-dice Elena.

Fueron al cuarto.

-No, al parecer ella tampoco pudo-dijo Inés.

-Y,-piensa Marta-¿dónde está?

En ese momentó, se escuchó una risa extrañ se asomaron y vieron a la chica con un cuchirro en las manos(que no sabían de donde lo sacó), riendose y moviendo el arma de un lado para el otro como una loca.

Se asustaron y esta salto,callo en una corchoneta inchable(de la piscina para flotar sobre el agua) y se fue corriendo al grupo se fue detras de ella,la alcanzaron,la detenieron y le quitaron el cuchillo.

-¿Pero que te pasa Belén?-pregunta Elena asustada.

-Relajate-dice Marta.

La chica se relajó y mientras paseaban, le preguntaban y ella contestaban.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?-pregunta Inés.

-Es que si no duermo o no duermo bien me pongo de mal humor y me poco así.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-preguntó Fernando enseñando el cuchillo.

-No se porque, pero siempre tengo uno en las maletas o bolsos.-responde Mª Belén.

Luego volvieron a la cabaña y cada uno se puso a hacer algo y luego se fueron al lago.

Por la tarde se fueron al pueblo y pasear y a ver como era y vieron al mismo anciano diciendole que estan en peligro y que se fueran de allí.Pero no le hicieron caso y se fueron a la cabaña.

Esa tarde, mientras los chicos jugaban a la wii, escucharon un grito espeluznante que provenia del bosque.

-¿Qué a sido eso?-preguntó Carlos.

-Venia del bosque.-decia Marta.

Salieron a la puerta del inmueble pero no vieron ni olleron nada. Pasaron de eso y siguieron con lo suyo.

Por la noche.

-Hasta mañana a todos-decia Fer desde la habitacion en la que estava junto con Carlos y Hugo.

-Adios-decia Inés y Elena.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ-decia Mª Belén.

-¿Ya se a dormido?preguntó Hugo.

-Si, al parecer si-contestaba Marta.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz-seguia la chica.

-Nos vemos-decia Carlos.

Más tarde, mientras todos dormian, Mª Belén se despertó y miró por la ventana y vio como una persona muy larga que estaba enfrente de la puerta, la muchacha se asustó e intento despertar a sus compañeras, pero no se despertaron.

Capitulo 7

_Un susto y un planteamiento_

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días chicas,-saludaba Inés-¿habeis dormido bien?

-Si-contestó Marta.

-No, se han llevado a Belén -decia Elena mirando la cama individual y señalandola.

Las tres chavalas fueron a la abitación contigua y llamaron muy asustadas a la chicos le abrieron.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta Hugo medio dormido.

-Mª Belén no está-dice Marta.

-¿Cómo?-dice Fernando.

-Si, nos levantemos y miremos para lebantarla, pero no estaba-dijo Inés.

Bajaron las escaleras y se la encontraron entre el sofá y una cama con una escopeta apuntando a sus compañeros y dispuesta a disparar y de vez en cuando mirava de reojo a la puerta.

-¡Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?!-dice Hugo bajando despacio las escaleras.

-Esto estaba ya aquí y cargada-responde Mª Belén.

-Porfa Belén, baja el arma-dice Elena.

-¿Por qué te has hecho un "fuerte" y has cogido la escopeta?-Pregunta Fernando.

-No he dormido desde que ví una persona, alargada,trajeada, sin ojos ni boca ni nariz en frente de la entrada y por si acaso e hecho esto-contesta Mª Belén.

Se asomaron pero no habia nadie.

-Te lo habrias imaginado, Mª Belén-dice Marta.

-No, te lo juro que lo he visto.-dice María-Pienso que el anciano tiene razón,tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Ni hablar del peliquin,-dice Elena-hemos venido a disfrutar.

-¿Y si hacemos un pequeño plan?-pregunta Mª Belén.

-¿Si te quedas más tranquila?,-dice Carlos-si.

-Yo diria lo siguiente,-dice Mª-que si a alguno nos pasara algo, que los demas lo intentemos salvar.

-Más facil,-dice Marta-que nos guardemos las espaldas unos a otros y nos salvemos, ¿no?

-Si-dice Mª.

Todos firmaron un papel donde ponia eso escrito y que Mª Belén guarda muy bien.

Después,todo fue igual:Mª Belén dibujaba paisajes y a sus compañeros jugando,Marta estaba tumbada leyendo;Inés,Elena,Hugo y Carlos jugaban al voleybol y Fernando jugaba a la NDS.

Por la noche.

-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque?-pregunta Carlos.

-Me encantaria.-dijo Inés.

-No.-interrumpió Mª Belén-no debemos salir.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Marta.

-Esta noche lo vereis. -respondió Belén-Cuando me despierte, os llamo a todos.

Por la noche a las 12:00 en el cuarto de las chicas,Mª Belén se despertó y miró por la ventana y... efectiva-mente,allí estaba el extraño ser delande de la entrada,la chica hizo un grito sordo y llamó a sus compañeros.

-Inés,Marta,Elena...levantarse sin hacer ruido.-dijo Mª despertando a sus amigas y se asomaron por la ventana.

-Pero...¿qué es eso?-preguntó Marta casi en susurro.

-Qué raro, nunca he visto a un hombre así vestido.-dice Elena nerviosa.

-Voy a avisar a los chicos.-dijo Inés.

-OK- respondió Mª Belen.

Inés salió despacio por la puerta de la habitación, se fué a la puerta de al lado y llamó.

-¿Qué quieres, Inés?-pregunta Fernando.

-Venid, os tengo que enseñar algo-dice Inés muy bajo-no hagais ruido.

Fernando siguió a Inés, Carlos se calló de la cama(otra vez) y Hugo se reia por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a Carlos levantarse y fueron a la habitación contigua.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana.

-Pero ¿qué?-dice Hugo sorprendido.

-Que tío más raro-dice Carlos extrañado.

-Me da mal rollo-dice Elena.

-A que sí,-dice Mª Belén mientras cogia una escopeta que había debajo de su cama-por eso me visteis abajo con esto.

Desde ese momento, ninguno de los chicos podia dormir y se reunieron todos para hacer algo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.-dijo Fernando decidido.

-¿Pero cuando?,-pregunta Marta-si según el folleto no habrá más trenes hasta la proxima semana.

-Tenemos que prepararnos,-dijo Mª Belén poniendo en el suelo unos planos de papel-apuntemos todas las cosas aquí y coger muchas armas:cuchillos,escopetas,rifles,baras de hierro...

Estubieron apuntando lo que necesitaban y cuando se hizo de día, se fueron al pueblo a coger armas.Y cuando volvieron a la casa, se encontraron todas las paredes pintadas con árboles,letras,numeros y a ese ser en medio de unos árboles. Todos miraron a Belén.

-¿Qué?-dice Mª Belén mirandolos a todos-eso no estaba y no lo he podido hacer porque estaba con vosotros.

Capitulo 8

_La huida_

Por la noche.

-Bien,-dice Inés-preparados y... ¡ya, corred!

Todos cogieron sus bicis y se fueron pitando de allí.Todos iban detras de Mª Belén porque era la única que tenia luz, pero en un momento,la bateria se gastó u se iba muy asustada y...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH,CORRED MÁS RAPIDO QUE NOS SIGE!-gritaba Elena mientras miraba atrás.

-Ya se,-dice Carlos.

-¿Qué sabes?-dice Hugo.

-Es Slenderman,-dice Carlos entusiasmado-por eso me sonaba y entonces...

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunta Marta.

-Se lo que va a hacer-dice Carlos.

En ese momento, Slenderman sacó los tentaculos y los lanzó contra el grupo.

-¡Cuidado!-dice Inés.

Agarró las bicicletas y las lanzó por los aire,menos mal que los chicos se bajaron de ellas y las dejaron atrás.

-Ahora nos perseguira,estoy seguro-dice Carlos corriendo.

Y eso hizo corriendo y no encontraban la encontró una hoja de papel en un árbol.

-Lo tengo,-dice Hugo-e encontrado la manera de que encontrar las 8 hojas sin que nos coja.

-Pero sin separarnos, ¿no?-dice Elena.

Estubieron huyendo del monstruo y encontraron 4 hojas más y solo le quedaban ese momento.

-No...puedo...más.-dice Mª Belén tirandose al suelo agotada.

-No-dice Hugo volviendo hacia atrás.

-Vamos-dice Elena-por mucho panico que tengamos,debemos ayudar a Belén.

Todos volvieron hacia la chica menos su mejor amiga, que se le ocurrió un plan.

-Mª Belén,mira lo que tengo-dice Marta mientras sacaba una bolsa de dulces de crema de chocolate.

La chica miro y vió la bosa,se levanto de un salto y corrió con todas sus ganas hacia la bolsa y todos los demás corriendo detras de ella impresionados.

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado Marta?-pregunta Hugo.

-Le encanta los pasteles y decidí traerlos para darselos pero se me a olvidado hasta ahora-dice Marta apartando los dulces de las manos de su amiga.

Esta se empezó a cansar de nuevo, le acercó la bolsa,se comió un dulce y volvió a correr rápido.

-¡Mª!-dice Fernando lanzandole la escopeta a la chica que cogió una bala, la metió en el arma y disparo contra el ser, pero este lo esquivó.Slenderman lanzó sus tentaculos otra vez y alcanzó a Hugo hiriendole en la pierna un momento lo despistaron y encontraron otra pagina.

-Bien,-dice Carlos contento-tenemos 6 hojas,ya nos faltan dos.

-¿Estás mejor,Mª Belén?-pregunta Inés.

-Ñam ñam glup glup-masticaba y tragaba Belén.

-Si-dice Inés.

-Ay-se quejaba Hugo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Marta.

Hugo le enseñó la pierna y esta vió seis agujeros que le traspasaba la pierna al muchacho. Marta avisó a los demás y le pusieron un vendaje(mientras la otra termina-ba de comerse una Cuña).

-Vamos a por las otras dos-dijo Elena.

Spusieron en marcha y al cabo de un rato tubieron que volver a huir.

-¿Este tío no se cansa nunca?-dice Inés.

-Yo creo que no-dice Mª Belén mientras cargaba la escopeta. Disparó y le dió en la cabeza,pero no pasó nada.

-Allí.-dice Hugo señalando otra hoja.

La cojieron y siguieron alargó sus brazos y le dieron en el brazo a Mª Belen produciendole heridas profundas y las otra mano le dió a Marta en la pierna haciendole un leve arañazo.

-¡La ultima hoja!-dice Inés.

No volvieron a escuchar el pun pun de en una casa a descansar y después volvieron a andar.

Capitulo 9

_La huida 2_

Entonces, en ese instante apareció Slenderman y les persiguió de nuevo.

-Otravez...que tio más pesado.-decia Marta.

Estubieron corriendo otra vez y en ese momento,Fernando se le ocurrió un ó las paginas de la maleta de Carlos, se las enseñó al bicho y este se paró.

-Ahora María Belén, dispara-decia Hugo.

Mª Belén cargó la escopeta, apuntó a la cabeza del monstruo,disparó y le dio entre los "ojos" y desapareció.

Ese momento empezó a amanecer, todos se alegraron de que estubieran bien aunque con algunas heridas.

-Bieeeeeen-decia Fernando.

-Nos salbemos-decia Elena.

-Llupiiiiii-decian Inés,Marta y Belén mientras pegaban saltitos.

-Que aventura más chula hemos vivido.-comentaba Hugo.

Después de esa aventura, volvieron a su pueblecito tan bonito,La Rinconada.Y le contaron cada uno a su familia la aventura vivida y una de ellas decidió escribirla para recordarla. Adivinad quien , Mª Belén junto con sus amigos.


End file.
